The Virus That Never Get Old -Sequel of LOVE VIRUS
by cinnynese
Summary: Kyuhyun yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan/"Mungkin Yesung hyung suka padamu, Kyu!"/ KYUSUNG Fic Drabble/ Donghae/ Siwon/ Fluff/ Sequel of Love Virus/ Yaoi/ RnR Please! don't be silent readers!


Tittle: The Virus That Never Get Old [Sequel of LOVE VIRUS]

Author: Es In Mea Sanguine

Cast: Kyuhyun/Yesung, Donghae, Siwon

Genre: Fluff, BL, Yaoi

Warning: PG

A/N: As your wish, this's the sequel of LOVE VIRUS yang aku akui dapet respon bagus padahal baru sehari di update ^^

Dan readers banyak banget yang minta sequel gara-garanya endingnya cliffhanger =_=

Kalo sama ak mah harus kebiasaan. emng ak sukanya cliffhanger. hehe #plak

udah ah langsung aja...

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Donghae dan Siwon bersamaan. Mereka memandang geram pada 'tuan Cho' yang kini sedang memainkan PSP nya.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian. Jangan khawatir," balasnya santai. Ia sungguh tak menyadari tatapan dari kedua namja dihadapannya semakin mematikan.

"Kukira kita sahabat, tapi kau menusukku dari belakang! Tak kusangka kau selama ini diam-diam ikut menyukai Yesung hyung, huh?!"

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan datarnya pada Donghae, sedangkan Siwon?

"Tapi Hae, aku juga ditusuk dari belakang!" protesnya. Siwon memang sebelumnya hanya namja populer yang Kyuhyun ajar, tapi mereka kini terlihat selalu bersama.

"Diam! kau tidak usah ikut campur. Lagi pula jika kau ditusuk dari belakang tidak akan mempan karena otot mu yang tebal itu! Intinya kau tidak mati. Sekarang, pergilah. Aku yang menangani TUAN CHO kali ini."

Siwon ingin kembali protes, namun ia tahan kembali melihat tatapan Donghae yang sudah mengeluarkan bara api dengan asap yang meluap-luap (?). _Menyeramkan_, pikirnya.

Memandang otot Siwon yang kini sudah hilang dari pandangan, Donghae menoleh kembali pada Kyuhyun yang (akhirnya) selesai memainkan StarCraft nya.

"Cho. Kyu. Hyun"

"Lee. Dong. Hae. Aku bukan anak TK lagi yang harus diajarkan mengeja, kau tahu."

"ARGH! Lupakan! jadi apa benar kau sudah pacaran dengan Yesung Hyung?

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat berciuman dengan Yesung Hyung," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Donghae memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok. untung saat ini kelas kosong, kalau tidak ia mungkin sudah disangka burung pelatuk. =.=

"PACARAN BUKAN BERCIUMAN, BODOH!"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, padahal dalam hatinya ia tertawa kencang karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya.

"Well... sayangnya tidak," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"NAH! TUH KAN BENA- tunggu. Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang 'tidak',"

Donghae terdiam sebentar,

"Lalu? Gosip itu?"

"Jika sumbernya sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, berarti gosip itu tidak benar." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

Donghae terlihat ragu, karena ia beberapa kali sering melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung jalan berdua. Tapi... ya sudahlah, siapa tahu memang cuma gosip.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga terkena virus cintanya seperti yang kuceritakan padamu tempo hari,"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku cemas dengan gosip yang sedang menimpa kita," ucap Yesung saat mereka selesai minum di sebuah kedai Kopi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah yang kebetulan satu arah.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan alisnya, "Cemas untuk apa?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun ragu, "Entahlah... mungkin saja kau terganggu," jawab Yesung sambil menendangi kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hahaha tenang saja hyung, aku biasa saja. lagi pula gosip itu kan tidak benar - hyung?" Ucapan dan langkah kyuhyun terhenti melihat Yesung yang terdiam kaku berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Sepertinya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhun tadi Yesung menghentikkan langkahnya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun yang bingung karena Yesung yang tiba-tiba diam dan ia langsung menghampirinya. "Hyung? Gwenchana?"

Dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, Yesung mengagguk kecil. "Neh, jangan hiraukan."

Kyuhyun hampir saja mengajak Yesung berjalan lagi tapi Yesung mengatakan, "Kyu, aku duluan ya, aku buru-buru."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat bayangan Yesung berlari menjauhinya. Sendiri.

.

.

.

"Siwon, temani aku membeli setrika hari ini"

"Untuk apa hae?" Tanya Siwon sambil memainkan sedotannya.

"Wajah SESEORANG terlihat sangat kusut hari ini, aku kira jika kita menggunakan setrika, itu akan berguna!" Ucap Donghae dengan sedikit sarkatis.

Si Wajah kusut yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu melirik Donghae dan Siwon layu, seperti ia tidak punya semangat hidup lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni kalian berdua, bahkan kekasihku aku campakkan" Kyuhyun membalas dengan monoton, juga saat dia memberitahu bahwa kekasihnya -PSP- dicampakkan.

"Oke, oke, jadi... masih karena Yesung hyung yang menjauhi mu akhir-akhir ini?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku waktu itu? aku bahkan tidak mengerti!"

Siwon dan Donghae terlihat berpikir keras, sampai akhirnya Siwon yang menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku tahu! Yesung hyung menyukai mu Kyu,"

"APA?!" teriak Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hm, itu yang aku tak tahu."

Terlihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mengupdate status 'Lajang' menjadi 'Sedang Pingsan'.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku mau kau jujur mengapa kau mengabaikan aku beberapa hari ini? apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?"

Yesung terdiam. Entah itu karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun, atau karena suasana saat ini.

Yah, bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun menguncinya di ruang ganti, sehingga hanya mereka berdua disini! Oh jangan lupakan jasa ikan dan kuda yang telah mengajak Yesung kesini. Mengapa bukan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja Yesung akan kabur jika Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas ekspresi terkejut Yesung saat mendapati Kyuhyun dalam ruangan ini. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu ia jadi ingin menculik Yesung dan mengurungnya di kamar dan ah- abaikan. (Deja Vu)

"A-ah, bukan apa apa, aku hanya sibuk saja. hehehe"

"Kau bohong!" bentak Kyuhyun menghentakkan dinding di belakang Yesung dengan tangannya. Kini posisi Yesung terkunci diantara kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun menatap dua mata karamel yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu, ia menghela nafas tidak tega. Lalu membebaskan tangannya dan berbalik membelakangi Yesung.

"...Aku menyukaimu..."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat mendengar namja pujaannya mengatakan kata-kata ajaib itu. Ia kembali memutar badannya dan hanya menemukan Yesung yang telah berlinang airmata.

"uh, maaf aku tidak seharusnya menangis," ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terpaku, entah mengapa. Terlalu shock mungkin.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kau masuk sekolah ini. Semua usaha kulakukan agar kau memperhatikanku, tapi nihil. Kau sama sekali tidak melirikku. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku

Tapi, disaat aku putus asa itu lah mungkin Tuhan sedang baik padaku. Ia mempertemukan kita. Mungkin pertemuan kita memang sama sekali tidak hebat, Tapi itu mengubah semuanya.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku bisa berbicara denganmu, dan- sudah berapa bulan? ah ya, 3 bulan setelah pertemuan kita dan aku rasa saat itu lah aku merasa bahagia.

Tapi, lagi-lagi kau tidak menganggap aku apapun, jadi lebih baik aku menyerah dan menjauhimu. Maafkan aku, sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Dengan itu Yesung berjalan pergi.

* * *

THE END [Abaikan tulisan ini]

* * *

Baru beberapa langkah, ia merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. "Kau lupa ruangan ini dikunci?"

Yesung langsung tertegun dan sontak pipinya memerah karena malu. Mengapa ia bisa lupa akan hal itu?!

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu ide evil muncul dikepalanya.

"Hyung jika kau ingin kunci ini kau harus menangkapnya sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kunci itu tinggi-tinggi.

Yesung yang merasa tertantang hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjinjit untuk mengambilnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung tertipu langsung merengkuh tubuh Yesung untuk dipeluknya. Yesung kaget dan berusaha mencerna pelukan Kyuhyun. Perlahan, tangannya yang masih menggantung berjalan meremas ujung jas Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Nado joha e, Hyung"

.

.

.

"ARGH! Kenapa lama sekali! Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?!" Jerit Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang Kissing,"

Donghae menatap Siwon datar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Siwon". Deja Vu.

.

.

.

* * *

a/n: AHH CAPEEKKK sungguh sequel ini menguras pikiran! Kalian tau gak sih sebenernya sequel ini dibuat 2 jam yang lalu, mendadak deh intinya. Soalnya author yang baik, cantik, tidak sombong dan rajin nyikat WC ini gak mau buat kalian menunggu. jadi dengan kekuatan super, 'tring!' jadi deh. hahaaha

ah jadi gimana nih? udah bagusan dikit blon? ga cliffhanger lagi kan ya? :3

oya di review ada beberapa pertanyaan kayak gini:

Q: Author khusus nulis Kyusung ya?

A: Um. gak sih sebenernya Kyusung baru beberapa bulan ini dipelajari. aslinya ak biasa bikin Jo Twins fic. Youngmin as uke tentunya xD

Q: Author bikin ff English ya? biasa nulis dimana?

A: Iya :) biasa nulis di AFF.

Q: Minta alamat twitternya?

A: sELFish3424

Q: kok chap nya dikit sih thor?

A: Karena ide author selalu spontan, gak pernah mikir dulu =A=

oke deh segitu dulu interview nya :) RnR please! I LOVE U ALL *mumumuah


End file.
